real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Plan of Defense
is the first episode of Survivor: Tajikistan. Introduction Eighteen castaways are about to embark on a game like on other built on lies, manipulation, and trust. These castaways were randomly split into two tribes. The green Dushanbe tribe, and the orange Khujand tribe. A truck drives in, holding 9 castaways. The castaways are: George, a blunt and serious politician, Jim, a dramatic and self-absorbed novelist, Mark, a young model in California, Ralph, a silent but deadly bodyguard for a celebrity, Tommy, a young aspiring basketball star, Beth, a highly intelligent college professor, Lilly, a loveable instagram model with over 130,000 followers, Odette, a strong and kind personal trainer, and Samantha, a weird and mysterious psychic. The truck reaches the open area of the island and the castaways stand on a green mat. A motorboat drives in, holding 9 castaways. The castaways are: Dominic, a skilled and social dancer, Jon, a hilarious stand up comedian, Teo, a recovering drug addict, Theodore, an imaginative artist, Abbie, a sweet animal lover, Emilia, a foreign circus performer, GiGi, a famous pop singer, Paige, an introverted hair stylist, and Tracy, a beautiful news reporter. The motorboat drives up to the island and the castaways stand on an orange mat. Jeff asks GiGi what she thinks of her tribe and GiGi says that they have a lot of the pretty girls and Tracy smiles and agrees. Jeff asks George what he thinks of his tribe and he says he thinks they have the stronger males and probably even females. Jeff asks Abbie what she thinks of the other tribe and she says there looks to be a lot of big alpha male personalities that will clash. Jeff asks Mark about the other tribe and he says that he agrees there have a lot of hot girls but it won’t help in challenges. Everyone expects Jeff to give them maps but he says they aren’t done. Jeff calls for someone to come in. A guy with red/orange hair and a girl with curly blonde hair and a lot of makeup walk in and GiGi and Lilly both squeal. Jeff tells the castaways that these two are both popular celebrities. On the right is Dan, or more commonly known by his drag name milk, who is a drag queen who was on two seasons of RuPaul’s Drag Race. On the left is Trisha Paytas, a popular YouTuber who competed on a season of Celebrity Big Brother UK. Jeff gives Trisha a green buff and Milk an orange buff and they go to their mats. Jeff gives everyone a map to their camp and they head out. Dushanbe The tribe walks into their camp and Trisha suggests doing introductions. Everyone starts introducing themselves and having side conversations and Lilly is talking to Trisha and says she loves her. Trisha laughs and thanks her and in a confessional Lilly says she’s amazed she gets to play Survivor with a legend like Trisha but she won’t get distracted by her. Beth suggests they get to work on the shelter and Mark says having some time to talk won’t hurt and Beth rolls her eyes and tells him to get bamboo. Mark is about to object but Ralph takes him aside to get bamboo. Mark asks why he’s listening to Beth and Ralph says it isn’t worth it to argue with her day 1 and Mark says that’s true. Everyone is getting to work on the shelter except for Jim who is leaning on a tree and Samantha who is meditating on a rock. Beth goes over to them and tells them to work on the shelter. Jim tells her to not tell him what to do and Beth scolds him about the importance of having a shelter. Jim rolls his eyes and goes into the woods and Beth tells Samantha to weave palm fronds. Samantha meditates for a second longer and opens her eyes. She walks silently over to the pile of palm fronds and begins weaving them and Beth in a confessional says Samantha is weird but at least she is willing to do work unlike Jim. Odette carries in a lot of bamboo into camp and drops it down without breaking a sweat and the tribe is amazed by her strength. In a confessional Odette says she’s worked as a personal trainer for almost 5 years and she prides herself on her physical capabilities because people usually say men are stronger than women. Tommy pulls Odette aside and says she’s really impressive and Odette thanks him. The two bond a lot and Tommy says they should look out for each other since they’re the same skin color and Odette says Beth is black too. They’re silent for a second then both burst out laughing and Tommy says he wouldn’t mind Beth going first and Odette agrees. George is talking with Trisha and Lilly and Trisha asks George about being a politician. George says it’s difficult but he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. Lilly says she feels like her job is so unimportant and minor compared to George’s and George says it doesn’t matter what their jobs are because both make money and are humans. Lilly says she never thought of it like that and Trisha says George is really smart. George thanks her and says he has to be with other politicians trying to trick him and they laugh. Khujand Everyone walks into camp and start introductions right away. In a confessional Dominic says he’s excited to have Milk on the tribe because he’s a big fan of his. Abbie asks how many instagram followers Milk has and Milk says a bit over 800,000 and everyone is amazed. Jon asks how many are actually real and everyone laughs. Emilia tells everyone she’s a circus performer and everyone disregards it and moves onto the next person. In a confessional Emilia says the tribe is underestimating her because she’s in the circus but she’s gonna prove them wrong. Paige says she works as a hair stylist and GiGi asks if she’s sure and notions to her hair and the tribe laughs but Paige goes silent and crosses her arms. GiGi says she’s a pop star and Paige asks why she’s never heard of her and the tribe is surprised Paige made a comment back. GiGi says because Paige probably listens to metal and Paige says at least she doesn’t starve herself for fame and the tribe gasps. GiGi tells her she made a huge mistake crossing her and Paige rolls her eyes and scoffs. Abbie and Theodore are talking and Theodore says he loves that Abbie’s a vet and she thanks him and says it’s really cool he’s an artist. Theodore says it’s really hard to get people to buy his stuff since not many like art anymore and Abbie says he can win the million so he doesn’t need people to buy them and he laughs. Tracy and Teo are standing by the side and talking. Teo tells Tracy about his addiction he had and Tracy says she’s sorry he went through that. Teo says it’s hard to fight it but an island with no drugs in sight is a good way to avoid them and Tracy says that’s true. Tracy tells Teo about her son who was an alcoholic for a while and how hard it was for him to get past it and Teo says it’s awful to end an addiction. A lot of time passes and the tribe realizes they have no shelter and it’s already dark out. Teo asks if they should start on a shelter and Paige says there’s no time to. GiGi says they can at least try and Paige says it will be no use and they shouldn’t tire themselves out. GiGi asks what Paige’s problem is and Paige says she has no problem, she just thinks it’s dumb to try to build a shelter in an hour and GiGi walks away. The tribe sleeps on the beach in the sand for the night. Challenge Dushanbe wins immunity. Khujand Upon returning to camp, the morale is very solemn and everyone is pretty quiet. GiGi announces that she’s going to get water and asks Tracy to come with her and she does. At the water well GiGi says she wants to make a majority alliance and wants Tracy to help come up with who should be in it. Tracy says that sounds great and asks who GiGi wants in it. GiGi says she knows she wants Milk, Jon and Dominic but can’t decide on the last person. Tracy suggests Teo which surprises GiGi. Tracy says her and Teo had a good talk and she really likes him and GiGi says she’s fine having him join. Tracy and GiGi gather the other 4 and go down to the beach to talk. Tracy asks who everyone wants to vote and GiGi says Paige is awful and needs to go but Dominic disagrees and says he thinks it should be Abbie for messing up in the challenge. GiGi says that Paige is bad for the morale around camp which will cause more dysfunction in challenges and Milk says the only person who doesn’t like Paige is GiGi and GiGi ignores him. In a confessional Jon says GiGi is very hard to work with and throws a fit when something doesn’t go her way so it’ll be interesting to see what happens. The other four at camp are alone and Paige says they’re all screwed. Emilia asks how and Paige says the other 6 are all on the beach strategizing. Theodore asks what they should do and Paige says she has a plan to get GiGi out. The other six get back to camp to camp and Paige asks how their alliance meeting was. GiGi said they weren’t strategizing and Paige says that’s a lie. The two start arguing and in a confessional Paige says her plan is to make GiGi looks emotional and obnoxious so her allies flip on her. The two continue arguing for a while and during it Emilia talks with Jon about the vote for a bit and Emilia says in a confessional that this vote is going to be very difficult and she isn’t sure what could happen. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area, dip their torches in the flame and sit down. Jeff asks what went wrong in the challenge and Jon says the puzzle lost it for them. Jeff asks if that scares Abbie and she says a little bit but there are more issues than that at camp. Jeff asks what issues and Milk says that Paige and GiGi really dislike each other. Jeff asks why and Paige says that GiGi is a spoiled brat and GiGi says Paige is a gross rat and Paige rolls her eyes. Jeff asks how this has affected the game and Dominic says it puts targets on their backs and GiGi shrugs and smiles fakely. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… GiGi. GiGi. GiGi chuckles to herself. Abbie. Abbie is surprised and Paige slumps her shoulders. Abbie. Abbie. Abbie sighs and nods. Abbie. Paige and Emilia look at each other. Abbie. GiGi smiles. 1st Person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan… Abbie. (8-2). TBD. Vote Dominic voted for Abbie: “You messed up in the challenge so unfortunately you have to go.” Emilia voted for Abbie: “I really hate doing this but Jon told me you’re going and I want to be in the best position possible.” GiGi voted for Abbie: “I wanted to vote for Paige but I guess I have to settle for someone close to her.” Jon voted for Abbie: “I want to keep Paige and GiGi in as long as possible since they’ll always be big targets over someone like me so you’re just going to help accomplish my goal by leaving.” Milk voted for Abbie: “You’re so sweet and I think you’re great, but we can’t be worse at challenges than we already are so it’s best for the tribe.” Paige voted for Abbie: “This isn’t what I wanted to do but I need to do the best I can with the cards I was dealt.” Teo voted for Abbie: “You seemed nice but your challenge skills are very lacking.” Tracy voted for Abbie: “You seem great and we almost went with Paige, but Paige did well in the challenge while you didn’t so it was just a matter of who was better for the tribe.” Abbie voted for GiGi: “I don’t know much about you singing but you certainly have the attitude of a pop star, full of yourself and rude.” Theodore voted for GiGi: “I know Abbie is probably going but I can’t vote for her, she’s the person I’m closest to out here so I guess now I need a plan of defense.” Final Words “This didn’t go as planned. I was hoping to get along with everyone and be social but I understand that my lack of physical skills outweigh my social skills. I don’t blame my allies for voting me but it still sucks.” ‘’Abbie, 20th Place’’